The invention relates to solution dispensing devices and methods of solution dispensing. More particularly, the invention relates to an automated, computer-driven solution dispensing assembly and method for dispensing solutions to one or more solution receptacles.
While not without merit, none of the previously known devices include the advantages of the present invention. Known techniques for liquid delivery require an individual to manually deliver liquid, using pipets and volumetric flasks or other liquid measuring devices. This process is often an expensive and labor-intensive task. The process may be fairly time-consuming and ultimately may be inadequate due to inaccurate volumetric measurement, spillage, and contamination of otherwise sterile liquids or containers.
The present invention relates to an assembly for electronically controlling the input of solutions to a solution receptacle, including a solution receptacle feeder capable of receiving and reacting to an electronic signal and a computer capable of sending an electronic signal to the solution receptacle feeder. Certain embodiments of the present invention enable a user to deliver a precisely measured volume of liquid and control the timing of that delivery.
For purposes of the present disclosure, a solution receptacle should be understood to include any of a variety of devices useful for containing a liquid. Such devices would include, but are not limited to: plates, test tubes, other screw cap type tubes, cups, bowls, and other dishes.
The assembly may use hard wires between the computer and the solution delivery portion of the assembly, or alternatively, may use wireless transmission of the signal generated by the computer. The assembly is preferably constructed such that the volume of liquid delivered to a receptacle may be precisely controlled. Similarly, the assembly may control the timing of liquid delivery, thus the assembly may be used to deliver liquid to a receptacle on a set schedule as desired by a particular user. For instance, a computer may be programmed to send a delivery instruction to the solution receptacle feeder once every three hours, or over a period of days, or as otherwise desired by the user.
In one embodiment of the invention, the assembly is constructed so that the solution receptacle feeder may be moved among a variety of different receptacles so that only one feeder is necessary to service a variety of receptacles. In such an embodiment, a mechanism is included to move the solution receptacle feeder among the different receptacles and precisely position the feeder so that the solution is delivered to the receptacle without any splashing or spillage of the liquid.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a mechanism is included by which to move the solution receptacles, so that one solution receptacle feeder may be used with a variety of solution receptacles. In this embodiment, the computer generates and sends an address instruction to the mechanism responsible for receptacle position so the mechanism can precisely position the desired receptacle in relation to the solution receptacle feeder. When properly positioned as such, the solution receptacle feeder receives a signal from the computer directing the solution receptacle feeder to deliver a particular volume of solution to the solution receptacle. This enables the assembly to deliver a precise volume of liquid to a receptacle with no splashing or spillage.
Additional advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be appreciated by practice of the invention.